This application requests funds to support the travel expenses of investigators from the U.S.A. in connection with their participation in the Sixth International Congress of Immunology. The funds will be used to support jet-economy travel and where applicable registration fees. The monies will be administered by The American Association of Immunologists (AAI) a 501(3C) private non-profit professional society. The AAI has created an Awards Committee which will select the awardees. The Congress will be held in Toronto, Canada, July 6-11, 1986. As in the past, it will have two principal purposes: 1) to provide a venue at which the latest research findings can be presented, and 2) to provide an overview of the process in the entire field of immunology in a manner that will be comprehensible to the professional immunologist regardless of specialty. As in the past, the Proceedings will be published by the end of the year (1986) in which the Congress is held.